It's getting hot
by revamp me
Summary: Pure lemon between Bella and Edward. Hot, Sexy, and my first story. Check it out! Small humor at the end.


**A/N First Lemon, actually first story ever so reviews are appreciated. I made cookies the other day I'll send you a cookie if you review! Now on with the story… **

He shoved me up against the wall, his lips never once removing themselves from mine. Breaking the kiss, Edward fumbled with my shirt buttons, then finally got fed up and ripped right through the shirt ripping it off of me and discarding it.

Anger coursed through me, "Hey! Mr. If you want sex you have to stop ripping my cloth…" He didn't even allow me to finish before his lips pressed to mine. If I were still human I'm sure I would have bruised lips and broken shoulder blades. His hands slide down my sides running briefly over my nipples, eliciting a loud moan from me. I quickly forgot my anger towards him and lust replaced it. As I pressed up against him I could feel the muscles in his arms contract as my fingers danced down them.

After finally getting his shirt off, I did quick work with his belt but a hand wrapped around my wrists, stopping me from getting to his pants.

"I want to feel you and pleasure your body first." He whispered in my ear. With a quick lick to the outer shell of my ear Edward went back to the work, undressing me. He roughly pushed my bra below my breasts, causing the contraption to push them up. His lips immediately began sucking like a newborn never relenting until my nipples were hard and I was writhing in pleasure beneath him. I wrapped my legs around his thin waist and started grinding into his pelvis searching desperately for the friction I longed for.

Edward bit down hard on my nipple causing a squeal to come from my lips. I could feel Edward smirk against my left breast at my outburst before continuing his ministrations. I felt the familiar rush of arousal soak my panties and from the look in Edward's eyes I could tell he could smell it.

"Bed…now!" I choked out. He grabbed my hips slowly carrying me towards the bed.

Throwing me on the bed, I got up on my arms and watched as he fumbled trying to take his belt and pants off. I jumped up and kissed him hard tugging the bottom of his shirt and throwing it off onto the floor.

"You, my beautiful wife, are wearing too many clothes!" He pushed my shirt off and threw it onto the floor. Kissing me hard enough to make me slightly light headed. He then pushed my pants down slowly, rubbing my thighs soothingly on the way down.

Pushing me down onto the bed, he scrambled on top of me. I reached behind me and unclasped the contraption, releasing my breasts. I giggled as his eyes went immediately down and let out a snort when he licked his lips. It is just like men to be attracted to breasts. I don't get what's so amazing, I examined them in the mirror before and they aren't that beautiful.

"You are so gorgeous," I felt the heat light up my cheeks and cursed my blushing habit. I lifted my pelvis up to meet his hips, relishing in the hiss I drew out of his mouth. He was taking to long in my opinion looking at me.

He smirked and slowly dragged his tongue down; skipping the part I wanted him to touch the most, going straight down to the insides of my thighs.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN IF YOU DON'T FUCK ME NOW, I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY AFTER THIS!" I didn't know what I just threatened but it worked.

I looked up just in time to see his smirk disappear. He knew how eager I was and apparently so was he.

Edward quickly pushed my panties away from my entrance and thrusted into me. We both moaned at the contact.

"You are so fucking tight." I felt the blood rush to my stomach at those words, I loved when he talked like that. He pulled out, causing a small whimper from me, then thrusted back in with more force.

I started to close my eyes from intense pleasure until I heard the most primal growl come from above me.

"Look at me bitch, don't close your eyes." He thrusted harder then before, making sure to fill me to the hilt. I lifted my hips up, meeting his thrusts and grabbed his bronze hair, pulling his lips to mine.

It didn't take long before we were both breathing heavily and our moans filled the room. My nails dug into his forearms as I came closer to falling over the edge.

He winced slightly at the pain, his eyes shutting and his head leaning over, giving me a chaste kiss. I lifted up on my forearms, pressing my breasts against his chest. I started kissing every inch of his neck that I could reach.

He moaned loudly. Edward wrapped one of his arms around my waist. His thrusts became more forceful, filling me to the hilt each time. He lowered his mouth to my breast again. He sucked and kissed me hard, my thighs growing wetter with arousal.

"Edward, don't stop please!" I screamed loudly as I began to go over edge. He laid me back onto the sheets, and then placed both of his arms on either side of me. He slowed down for an instant, grabbing my leg and lifting it above his shoulder.

As he started pumping faster, I could feel my stomach coil and snap in several orgasms. I couldn't keep in the cry of pleasure that came out. I could feel the sweat that covered our bodies as Edward continued his assault on me.

Finally, Edward moaned and shook, releasing into me. His eyes closing in pure pleasure as he finished riding out his waves.

Breathing heavily he leaned over, pushing my sweaty bangs out of my face, and gave me a sweet kiss. He slid down and laid his head in the valley between my breasts and closed his eyes. Absent-mindedly, I started to play with his hair in-between my fingers.

Suddenly we heard a loud creak and the bed legs collapsed below us.

"What the fuck?" Edward whispered looking up at me before smirking.

"That serves you guys right for having non-stop sex for almost seven months now! If I cannot fuck Rose that much you have to suffer too!" Emmet boasted. Of course it was Emmet's doing.

I couldn't help it; I let a small giggle escape which quickly turned into full blown laughing. After controlling myself I sighed, life never gets boring in the Cullen House.

**A/N Soooo!! What did you think?! Good, Bad, Sexy… review and ill send you a cookie like I promised before. I am working on another story but this one isn't a one-shot it is more like a story, it's cool!**


End file.
